mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Poseidón
Poseidón (griego: Ποσειδῶν), o Posidón, era uno de los doce Olímpicos en la antigua religión y mito griego. Era el dios del mar y otras aguas; de los terremotos; y de los caballos.Burkert 1985, pp. 136–139. En la edad de bronce preolímpica en Grecia, era venerado como la deidad principal de Pilos y Tebas. Poseidón era el protector de los navegantes, y de muchas ciudades y colonias helenas. En la Iliada de Homero, Poseidón apoya a los griegos contra los troyanos en la guerra de Troya. En la Odisea, durante el viaje marino desde Troya a Ítaca, el héroe griego Odiseo provoca la ira de Poseidón al cegar a su hijo, el cíclope Polifemo, castigándole con tormentas, la pérdida completa de su barco y compañeros y un retraso de diez años. Poseidón también es el tema de un himno homérico. En Timeo y Critias de Platón, la isla de la Atlántida era el dominio de Poseidón. Timaeus 24e–25a, R. G. Bury translation (Loeb Classical Library).También ha sido interpretado que Platón o alguien antes que él en la cadena de la tradición oral o escrita del informe cambió accidentalmente las palabras similares para "Mayor que" ("meson") y "entre" ("mezon") – Su equivalente romano era Neptuno. Es el hijo de Crono y Rea. Está casado con Anfítrite, y con ella engendró a Tritón, Bentesícime, Rodo (según otras fuentes hija del dios y Halia) y Cimopolea. Es el dios del mar y las profundidades de la tierra, tiene la función de provocar tempestades y terremotos. Es más conocido con el nombre griego de Poseidon, aunque su nombre en latín es Neptuno (de ahí el tridente de Neptuno, arma principal de el Dios). Algunos de sus hijos son cíclopes, y entre ellos se destaca Polifemo. Es hermano del Dios Olímpico Zeus (Dios del Rayo y el Cielo) y del Dios Hades (Dios del Inframundo). Etimología thumb|Poseidón, Museo de Paella. El testimonio más antiguo de la aparición del nombre, escrito en Linear B, es Po-se-da-o o Po-se-da-wo-ne, que corresponde a Ποσειδάων (Poseidaōn) y Ποσειδάϝονος (Poseidawonos) en griego micénico; en el griego homérico aparece como Ποσειδάων (Poseidaōn); en eólico como Ποτειδάων (Poteidaōn); y en dórico como Ποτειδάν (Poteidan), Ποτειδάων (Poteidaōn) y Ποτειδᾶς (Poteidas).Martin Nilsson (1967). Die Geschichte der Griechische Religion. Erster Band. Verlag C. H. Beck. p. 444. La forma Ποτειδάϝων (Poteidawon) aparece en Corinto.Liddell & Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, Ποσειδῶν. Un epíteto común para Poseidón era Ἐνοσίχθων Enosichthon, "Agitador de tierra", un epíteto que también está identificado en Linear B, como E-ne-si-da-o-ne. Esto recuerda sus epítetos posteriores Ennosidas y Ennosigaios indicando la naturaleza ctónica de Poseidón.Ennosidas (Pindaro), Ennosigaios (Homero): Dietrich, p. 185 n. 305. Los orígenes del nombe "Poseidón" no están claros. Una teoría lo separa en los elementos que significan "esposo" o "señor" (griego: πόσις (posis), from PIE *pótis) y otro elemento que significa "tierra" (δᾶ (da), dórico para γῆ (gē)), produciendo algo como señor o esposo de Da, es decir, de la tierra; esto lo relacionaría con Deméter, la "madre Tierra".Pierre Chantraine Dictionnaire etymologique de la langue grecque Paris 1974-1980 4th s.v.; Lorenzo Rocci Vocabolario Greco-Italiano Milano, Roma, Napoli 1943 (1970) s.v. Walter Burkert descubrió que "el segundo elemento da- permanece desesperadamente ambiguo" y encuentra una lectura de "esposo de la Tierra", "bastante imposible de probar". Otra teoría interpreta el segundo elemento como relacionado a la palabra *δᾶϝον dâwon, "agua"; esto convertiría a *Posei-dawōn en amo de las aguas.Martin Nilsson, p. 417, p. 445 También hay la posibilidad de que la palabra tenga origen pregriego.R. S. P. Beekes. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 324 (s.v. "Δημήτηρ"). Platón, en su diálogo Crátilo, da dos etimologías alternativas: ya sea el del Poseidón, que la naturaleza del mar contenía su marcha cuando caminaba, como "traba para los pies" (ποσίδεσμον) o "dios que sabe mucho" (πολλά εἰδότος or πολλά εἰδῶν). Grecia de la edad de bronce Inscripciones (griegas micénicas) en linear B thumb|300px|Poseidón en el Palacio Kadriorg, Tallin. Si se puede confiar en las tablillas de arcilla conservadas en linear B, el nombre po-se-da-wo-ne ("Poseidón") ocurre con mayor frecuencia que di-u-ja ("Zeus"). También se encuentra una variante femenina, po-se-de-ia, indicando una diosa consorte perdida, en efecto la precursora de Anfítrite. Poseidón suele llevar frecuentemente el título wa-na-ka (wanax) en las inscripciones en linear B, como rey del inframundo. La naturaleza ctónica de Poseidón-Wanas también se indica por su título E-ne-si-da-o-ne en el Cnossos micénico y Pilos, un atributo poderoso (terremotos han acompañado el derrumbe de la cultura palaciega minoica). En la cueva de Amnisos (Creta), Enesidaon está relacionado con el culto de Ilitía, la diosa del parto.Dietrich, pp. 220–221. Estaba relacionada con el nacimiento anual del niño divino.Dietrich, p. 109. Durante la edad de bronce, una diosa de la naturaleza dominaba tanto el culto minoico como micénico y Wanax (wa-na-ka) era su compañero masculino (paredros) en el culto micénico.Dietrich, p. 181. Es posible que Deméter aparezca como Da-ma-te en una inscripción en linear B (PN EN 609), sin embargo, la pretensión aún está bajo disputa.Ventris/Chadwick,Documents in Mycenean Greek p. 242; Dietrich, p. 172, n. 218. Las inscripciones en linear B encontradas en Pilos, E-ne-si-da-o-ne está relacionada con Poseidón, y Si-to Po-tini-ja probablemente está relacionada con Deméter.George Mylonas (1966), Mycenae and the Mycenean world. p.159. Princeton University Press Las tablillas de Pilos registran bienes sacrificiales destinados para "las Dos Reinas y Poseidón" ("a las Dos Reinas y el Rey": wa-na-saoi, wa-na-ka-te). Las "Dos Reinas" pueden estar relacionadas con Deméter y Perséfone, o sus precursoras, diosas que no se asociaron con Poseidón en periodos posteriores."Wa-na-ssoi, wa-na-ka-te, (a las dos reinas y el rey). Wanax (Griego : Αναξ) se adecúa mejor con Poseidón, la divinidad especial de Pilos. La identidad de las dos divinidades dirigidas como wanassoi es incierta": George Mylonas (1966) Mycenae and the Mycenean age p. 159 .Princeton University Press Mitos arcadios La excepción iluminadora es el mito arcaico y localizado del semental Poseidón y la yegua Deméter en Figalia, en la aislada y conservadora Arcadia, señalada por Pausanías (siglo II d.C.) como habiendo caído en desuso; el semental Poseidón persigue a la yegua Deméter, y de la unión engendra al caballo Arión y a una hija (Despoina), que obviamente también tiene la forma de una yegua. La violada Deméter era Deméter Erínia (Furiosa).Pausanías VIII 23. 5; Raymond Bloch "Quelques remarques sur Poseidon, Neptunus et Nethuns" en Comptes-rendus des séances de l' Académie des Inscriptions et Belles-Letres 2''' 1981 p. 345. En Arcadia, la forma de yegua de Deméter fue venerada hasta tiempos históricos. Su xoanon de Figalia muestra cómo el culto local la interpretaba, como una diosa de la naturaleza. Un tipo de Medusa con una cabeza de caballo y cabello serpentino, sosteniendo una paloma y un delfín, probablemente representando su poder sobre el aire y el agua.L. H. Jeffery (1976). Archaic Greece: The Greek city states c.800-500 B.C (Ernest Benn Limited) p 23 Orígenes Parece que el mito arcadio está relacionado con los primeros pueblos de habla griega que entraron en la región durante la edad de brocne (linear B representa un dialecto griego arcaico). Sus creencias religiosas estaban mezcladas con las creencias de la población indígena. Es posible que los griegos no trajeran con ellos a los otros dioses excepto a Zeus, Eos y los Dioscuros. El caballo (numina) está relacionado con el elemento líquido y con el inframundo. Poseidón aparece como una bestia (caballo), que es un espíritu fluvial del inframundo, como suele pasar en el folclore noreuropeo, y no infrecuentemente en Grecia.F.Schachermeyer: Poseidon und die Entstehung des Griechischen Gotter glaubens :Nilsson p 444The river god Acheloos is represented as a bull Poseidón "Wanax" es el compañero masculino (paredros) de la diosa de la naturaleza. En el mito minoico relativo, Pasífae copula con el toro blanco y engendra a la criatura híbrida Minotauro.Pseudo-Apolodoro, Biblioteca 3.1.4 El toro era el antiguo Poseidón preolímpico.Ruck and Staples 1994:213. La diosa de la naturaleza y su paredros sobrevivieron en los cultos eleusinos, donde se pronuncian las siguientes palabras: "La poderosa Potnia engendró un fuerte hijo".Dietrich, p. 167. En la cultura micénica fuertemente dependiente del mar, no hy pruebas suficientes de que Poseidón estuviera conectado con el mar. No sabemos si "Posedeia" era una diosa marina. Homero y Hesiodo sugieren que Poseidón se convirtió en señor del mar tras derrotar a su padre Cronos, cuando el mundo fue dividido entre sus tres hijos; Zeus recibió el cielo, Hades el inframundo y Poseidón el mar, con la Tierra y el Monte Olimpo perteneciendo a los tres.Hesiodo, Teogonía 456. Dada la conexión de Poseidón con los caballos así como el mar, y la situación cercada por tierra del probable hogar indoeuropeo, Nobuo Komita ha propuesto que Poseidón era originalmente el dios caballo indoeuropeo aristocrático, que fue asimilado a deidades acuáticas de Oriente Próximo cuando la base de sustento griega cambió de la tierra al mar, o un dios de aguas dulces al que se le asignó una función secundaria como dios del mar, donde superó a las deidades marinas egeas originales como Proteo y Nereo.[http://www.kait-r.com:8080/dspace/bitstream/10368/124/1/kka-009-004.pdf Komita, "Poseidon the horse-god and the early Indo-Europeans", Research Reports of Ikutoku Tech. University, 1985] [http://www.kait-r.com:8080/dspace/bitstream/10368/172/1/kka-014-005.pdf Komita, "The Indo-European attribute of Poseidon was a water-god", Research Reports of the Kanagawa Institute of Technology, 1990.] Inversamente, Walter Burkert sugiere que el culto heleno de Poseidón como un dios caballo puede estar conectado a la introducción del caballo y del carro de guerra desde Anatolia a Grecia en torno al 1600 a.C. Es casi seguro que Poseidón fue venerado en algún momento como un caballo, y esto es evidente por su culto en Peloponeso. Sin embargo, originalmente era un dios de las aguas y, por tanto, se convirtió en el "agitador de la tierra", porque los griegos creían que la causa de los terremotos era la erosión de las rocas por las aguas, por los ríos que veían desaparecer en la tierra y luego surgir de nuevo. Esto es lo que los filósofos naturales Tales, Anaxímenes y Aristóteles creían, que podía no ser distinto a la creencia popular.Seneca quaest. Nat. VI 6 :Nilsson Vol I p.450 Luego, cuando los micénicos viajaron por el mar, se le asignó una función como dios del mar. En cualquier caso, la importancia inicial de Poseidón aún puede verse en la Odisea de Homero, donde Poseidón, en vez de Zeus, es el principal autor de los sucesos. En Homero, Poseidón es el amo del mar. Mitos Según narra la mitología griega, Poseidón al nacer, su madre lo salvó de ser devorado por su propio padre, escondiéndolo entre unos corderos y entregando a Crono un pequeño potro para que saciara su hambre. En otras versiones, si fue engullido por su progenitor, pero más tarde salvado por su hermano Zeus. El poderoso Dios estableció su morada en el mar, en donde construyo un gran palacio dorado decorado con corales y piedras de colores. Allí, se hacia acompañar por otros dioses como '''Ponto, los Titanes, Tetis, y hasta el mismísimo Océano. Más adelante se enfrento a Atenea, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, ya que ambos ansiaban con hacerse el poder de la ciudad griega de Atenas. Poseidón quiso ganarse a los habitantes atenienses haciendo salir desde la tierra a un caballo. Por su parte, Atenea hizo crecer un olivo fuerte e indestructible que fue el regalo que, por su parte, prefirieron los habitantes. Entonces, Zeus, terminó a verse obligado a terminar el conflicto, y nombro ganadora a Atenea, lo que enfado a Poseidón. En un ataque de ira, provoco una terrible inundación en la costa de la provincia de Ática. También tuvo protagonismo en el levantamiento de las gigantescas murallas que protegían la ciudad de Troya. Cuando [https://mitologia.fandom.com/es/wiki/Los_dioses_le_intentan_quitar_el_poder_a_Zeus los dioses habían intentado quitarle el poder a Zeus], él castigó a Apolo y a Poseidón convirtiéndolos en humanos para que trabajaran. Pero los troyanos se negaron a entregarle, tanto a él como a Apolo, parte de la recompensa que les habían prometido, por lo que el Dios marino les envió un gran monstruo marino, que fue derrotado más tarde por Hércules. Encontró su lugar en la mítica Atlántica, en donde se unió a "Clito" y tuvo 10 hijos (5 pares de gemelos). Con su esposa Anfítrite fue padre de varios hijos: Tritón, dios con cuerpo mitad humano mitad pez, heraldo de su padre; Bentesicime, esposa de Enalo o Eralo, rey del mar de Etiopía; Rodo, a la que algunas fuentes hacen hija del dios y Halia en lugar de Anfítrite, diosa-ninfa de la isla de Rodas y amante de Helios; y Cimopolea, esposa del hecatonquiro Briareo y diosa de los maremotos. Al igual que su hermano Zeus, Poesidón tuvo innumerables historias amorosas con diosas, ninfas y mortales. Sin embargo, mientras los hijos de Zeus eran por lo general héroes, el dios del mar tuvo varios gigantes, cíclopes y monstruos entre sus descendientes. Una de sus aventuras más famosas fue con la gorgona Medusa, de cuyo cuerpo, una vez decapitada por el héroe Perseo, nacieron el caballo alado Pegaso y el gigante Crisaor. Con la hermana de Medusa llamada Toosa fue padre del más famoso de los cíclopes, Polifemo, cegado por el héroe Odiseo (Ulises), que se ganó con ello el odio del dios de los caballos. Sus principales asistentes eran Tritón y Delfino y su séquito lo formaban todos los dioses marinos, tritones, nereidas, etc. Su principal centro de culto estuvo en el Istmo de Corinto y le estaban consagrados el caballo, el delfín, el atún y el pino. Delfines, hipocampos u otros monstruos marinos tiraban de su carro. La oceánide Cafira fue la nodriza del dios y su segunda madre. Poesidón fue identificado con el romano Neptuno, dando nombre al séptimo planeta del Sistema Solar cuyo símbolo astronómico es el tridente del dios. Posee trece lunas: Tritón, Nereida (en honor a su esposa Anfitrite), Despoina, Sao, Halimede, Laomedeia, Psámate, Neso, Náyade, Tálasa, Galatea, Larisa y Proteo. Por otra parte, un cráter de la luna de Saturno Tetis y el asteroide 4341 llevan su nombre griego. Otros hijos de Poseidón Gaia a Anteo y Caribdis, Afrodita a la ninfa Herófile y a Érix y Tálasa a los Telquines (aunque según otra versión estos daimones son hijos de la diosa y Ponto). También mantuvo relaciones con su hermana Deméter, que dio a luz a Arión II y a Despoina, que da nombre a uno de los satélites del astro planetario con llamado en honor a su padre. Otra de sus lunas lleva el nombre de su amante Larissa ninfa tesalia hija de Pelasgo. De sus relaciones con las ninfas nacieron Polifemo de Toosa, de Fenicia Proteo, de Lisianasa II o de Anipe (ninfa) Busiris, de Satitrea Taras, de Nais (también conocida como Melía) Amico y Migdon, de Teófanes Crisómalo, el Vellocino de Oro, y también se enamoró de las ninfas Idótea, una esperqueide, Pirene y Celusa, ambas asópides, que le dio por hijo a Asopo II. Con las Pléyades como Alcíone a Etusa, Hirieo y Antas y con Celeno a Lico y Nicteo. Con la monstruosa Medusa engendró a Crisaor y Pegaso. También tuvo amantes entre las mortales como Libia II, que le dio a Agenor y Belo; Ifimedea, madre de los Alóadas; Álope, de la que nació Hipotoonte; Amimone, que dio a luz a Nauplio; Cálice, que tuvo a Cicno; Cánace, con la que engendró a Epopeo; Europa, madre de Eufemo; Quíone, de la que nació Eumolpo; Astipalea, que dio a luz a Eurípulo, Tiro, que tuvo a Neleo y Pelías; Quías, ninfa que le dio por hijos a Quíos, Agelos y Melas; Pítane, que le dio por hija a Evadne; Cleodora, que le dio a Parnasos, Astipalea, madre de Anceo, Salamina, de la que nació Cicreo, Halia, que dio a luz a Rodo, Peribea IV, que tuvo a Nausítoo, Molíone, con la que engendró a los Moliónidas y Arnea, madre de Eolo. Otra amante mortal del dios, aunque convertida en diosa por él, fue Hele, que le dio dos hijos, los gigantes Almops y Peón. Otras amantes mortales del dios fueron Corónide II, Melanipa II, Ceneo y Mestra. Por último, también eran hijos suyos Orión, Ergino II, Alirrocio, Aón, Lamia, Sarpedón III, Dírraco, Ogiges, Peridímeno, Tecambo, Sileo y Taremto. Símbolos Su principal símbolo es un tridente de tres puntas, o bien una criatura marina. thumb|tridente|left Referencias Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Descendientes de Cronos Categoría:Dioses del mar Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Olímpicos